Cousins
by Captain Tomate
Summary: Draco never liked the family reunions he was forced to attend. They were stupid, especially with his cousins who treated him like a child! He was nine for goodness's sake! Though...when he's introduced to his new, younger cousin from the Beilschmidt branch of his family...these things may become the tiniest bit more tolerable. [Family Fluff]


_**Cousins**_

* * *

Draco had no idea why they even went to these boring, silly old things anymore.

Really, it was stupid; the Malfoys were pure-blooded wizards, on top of the technical magical food chain, powerful, and rich. It was idiotic to attend these gatherings with the family he barely remembered; aunts and uncles and cousins that he would not see, nor remember, for a year until the next one rolled around. Family reunions were for _Muggles_ , not wizards with any self-respect or dignity.

Though, it seemed that Draco was the only one in his family who loathed these things. Even his _father_ accepted them, albeit slightly hesitantly, yet always managing to get drunk with Draco's uncles and have what was described as a 'good time' by his aunts and mother.

Another downside, if there was any need for one, was that all of Draco's cousins were older than him; and that drove him nuts! Seriously, all of them ruffled his hair, called him 'squirt' or another demeaning nickname, as well as picking on him and laughing at his expense.

So now, during their annual family reunion, Draco sat off in a corner; avoiding his large family and trying to block out their obnoxiously loud voices or laughter. The blonde frowned, peering over to the room filled to the brim with relatives. His father and uncles were arguing loudly about something possibly stupid, cheeks already painted with a pale red hue. One of them he was sure he had never seen before, though; the man looked almost exactly like Lucius. Long, blonde hair, harsh blue eyes, and pale skin; the man and his father could be twins.

Suddenly, something warm flung around Draco's shoulders, forming a head-lock, a knuckle ruffling his perfectly combed hair. The boy sputtered, struggling around in the unidentified assailant's strong grip. "Keseses~ So, zhere you are, little Draco! Haven't seen you in ages, _Baby-Vetter_!" a German accented voice exclaimed, the grip from the arm loosening from Draco and setting him free.

Whipping around and wanting to tell the jerk off for doing that, Draco froze as steel-blue eyes clashed with blood-red.

Gilbert, Draco's cousin who was barely close to his age group at eleven, cackled his usual strange laugh, pointing to Draco's angrily blushing face; "You look like vone of zhe tomatoes 'Tonio grows in his garden!"

The younger clenched a fist, "Why are you here, Gilbert?" In truth, he actually was slightly curious. The Beilschmidt branch of the family tree hadn't visited or arrived at a family reunion in _years,_ the last time had been when Draco was five; but now he was eight - turning nine soon - and had almost forgotten about them. Now, thinking back on the man his father could be twins with, he released that the man was Uncle Alaric, Lucius's - slightly younger - cousin.

Cheeks staining a shade darker in embarrassment, Draco looked away, opening his mouth to say something before getting cut off by a smaller voice.

" _Bruder?_ "

Both cousins' heads turned towards the speaker. A little blonde-haired boy with sapphire blue eyes and cream-colored skin. Gilbert smiled - not his usual lop-sided smirk, but genuine _smile_ \- at the little boy, opening his arms wide and squatting down, "Hey zhere, Luddy!"

'Luddy' ran into Gilbert's arms, shyly resting his face onto Gilbert's shoulder, blue eyes gazing at Draco shyly and curiously. The wizard boy shared the expression, looking at the little one with equal confusion.

Chuckling, Gilbert shifted Luddy's small body so he could rest comfortably in the albino's arms, then his red gaze settled on Draco the dreaded crooked smirk returning, "Draco, zhis is my little brozher; Ludwig Beilschmidt. Luddy, zhis is our cousin; Draco Malfoy." he casually introduced both boys to each other.

Ludwig reached out a tiny hand, looking down at Draco's shoes instead of his face; "Nice to meet you..." he mumbled, quietly.

Taking the offered hand, Draco shook it, murmuring a response; but his mind was elsewhere, on his new, _younger_ , cousin. Ludwig looked so...tiny, not freakishly tiny, but just _tiny_. His dark blue jacket hung loosely on his thin frame, shorts also seeming large for him, having to be tied around the waist to make sure they didn't fall; the boy was pale, his skin cold. He just seemed so _sickly_.

Big blue eyes fluttering closed, Ludwig dozed off as Draco thought. The British boy's train of thought was broken by Gilbert speaking, "Heh, Luddy tired himself out already..." his tone was laced with sadness; a surprising change from his usual attitude.

Before he could stop the words, a question tumbled from Draco's mouth, "Is anything wrong with him?"

Red eyes flashed, dangerously, as the albino's hold on Ludwig became firmer "Nozhing is _vrong_ vizh him," softening, the scarlet gaze trailed to the toddler's sleeping form, "He's just...sick. Zhat's all."

Nodding, Draco knew he wouldn't push any farther. It was clearly a touchy subject; sickness always was in his family...

Gilbert walked off, going to put Ludwig down for another nap.

Steel eyes watching, Draco felt his heart tug a bit at the thought of Ludwig...' _No, no negative thoughts,'_ the wizard shook his head to clear all of the dreadful mental images that were steadily forming. His heart felt...warm. It was strange, but it was _warm_ , protective even. Was this what his own cousins thought when they had first seen Draco himself; protective over a younger child, their kin?

Yes, yes that was it; protectiveness for someone of your blood, someone smaller and weaker than you who you could teach things to.

Belatedly, Draco realized he liked the warmth spreading across his chest, and a silent promise echoed in his mind...

' _I'll try to protect you, little cousin, I'll try hard..._ '

A small smile spread across his features; maybe with little Ludwig here...these things could become slightly enjoyable...

* * *

 _ **{A/N}**_

 **A boredom story written a little while back, based on my own Crossover Headcanon that me and a friend are doing an RP for. The Headcanon is that the German brothers and Malfoy are cousins - well, _quarter_ -cousins - since Germania and Lucius are half cousins in this AU. (You guys don't know how much I'm obsessed with this concept...)**

 **Also, I love the headcanon that Germany was a sickly child; I don't know why, I just love it...Probably because I love Germany and its cute when he gets a little weak...**

 **So, I took it a step further; sickness in their family is usually on a larger scale than how other's would treat it. Their immune system is pretty weak, a genetic quirk that could be potentially deadly.**

 **May expand on this...not sure though...**

 ** _Danke_ , for reading ****dears;** **_Auf Wiedersehen!_**

* * *

 ** _~I, A Broken Imagi-NATION, do not claim ownership of Hetalia : Axis Powers or the world of Harry Potter; they belong to their respective owners~_**


End file.
